


Careful What You Wish For

by Rhianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gen Fic, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season two's What Is and What Should Never Be, as Dean makes his final choice. Gen. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

Hunter.

Brother.

Lover.

Son. 

He has been all these things, all at once; they are the very definition of his life and soul, and yet now he is left with nothing. No longer a hunter, brother to a stranger, and son to the parent he never knew. 

This life is perfect; every secret, shameful wish made whole. This is the life he has denied with every breath, sneering and cajoling and sometimes even begging as Sammy grew ever more distant, slipping through his fingers like falling sand. This is the life he silently craved during every fight, every argument, and every hurt that stole his breath and left scars in its wake. 

The djinn has given him everything he ever wanted.

Still he finds himself reeling, lost in a sea of unknown truths. 

In being granted his dearest wish Dean has lost everything he knows, every lesson that made him what he is. He was a hunter, a brother, a protector, and now he has no-one left to protect.

So he stands in the warehouse, face to face with a choice that should have been easy. Here he has everything he ever dreamed of, but Dean has learned his lessons well. Somewhere out there is his Sammy, his family; his first and only priority. 

Look after Sammy. Take care of him. Protect him. 

The war is coming, and Dean’s carelessness has left his brother alone and unprepared.

Sammy is the one who should have had everything that this Sam takes for granted, and every flinch, every indifferent dismissal from this version of his brother drives home to Dean just how badly he has failed. 

This is the life he should have given Sam; the happy, secure existence that was torn from them all, and even as his hands drive the knife through his chest, a river of blood rushing through his throat as his heart falters, he knows this is the only decision he could have made. 

He never learned how to fight for himself, but he’ll fight for Sammy with his dying breath.


End file.
